Till Death do us Part
by princessofdarknesss
Summary: This is about the older Rugrats and Angelicas sister Faye(I made her up)please review this!


Tommy:14  
Dil:13  
Kimi Phil and Lil:14and a half  
Chuckie:15  
Angelica:16  
Susie:16  
Faye Pickles:11(Angelicas younger sister, i made her up)  
  
Tommys house 7:30 am  
"Tommy!Time to get ready for school!"  
The first thing Tommy woke up to was Didis voice.He groaned and starsed to climb out of bed reluctantly. Even though he was quite intelligent and good at school, it really got on his nerves to have to go nearly every day, because he usually had things to do, like send emails to his friends or catch up on the homework from the other night.  
"Tommy!"  
"Its OK mom Im getting ready, you dont have to tell me to."  
"Oh well.Thats allright."Didis footsteps fade as she walks downstairs.  
Tommy switched on his computer to check his email.There was one, from Lil:  
  
Hey Tommy biolgy homework was pretty hard last night, huh?I dont think I did too well:( neway, do you want to meet me Chuckie and Kimi at the park tonight?  
xxLilxx  
  
Tommy quickly typed in his reply:  
  
Yeh, biolgy was kinda hard.How bout you Chuckie and kimi come round to Angelica and FAyes with me?I wanna check out angelicas new Walkman!  
  
After sending his email Tommy turned off his computer and pulled on his usual clothes, then grabbed his backpack and set off through the biting cold on his way to school.  
  
Angelicas house  
5:13 pm  
Kimi was listening to Angelicas Walkman."Wow, this is cool, Angelica, can I borrow it?"  
Angelica snatches it back."Not likely.But if you want Ill buy you one out of my newspaper round money but only if you pay me back, OK?"  
Kimi smiled."You just got yourself a deal."  
Suddenly Tommy heard a faint noise.He strained his ears.It seemed to be coming from the closet, so he cautiously approached it and gently opened the door.  
MEEEEEOW!  
A white cat burst from the darkness, scaring Tommy out of his wits.  
"Fluffers!Where are you going?"A girls voice called out.Tommy recognized it.Fayes.She sounded sad, as if shed just been crying.  
"Faye?"Tommy shuffled into the closet."Are you OK?"  
Faye looked up at Tommy."You just think Im a little baby too, dont you?Well let me tell you Im not! Littler kids need dignity too y`know!But thats not what everyone else thinks!They all call me a little baby brain box and noones my friend!Well Im sick of it!"  
Tommy frowned."Oh for hecks sake, Faye we dont think youre a little baby brain box!I think youre really clever!Just cos youre 2 years younger than every one else doesnt mean you cant have friends you know."  
Faye sniffled loudly."Its not just that, Im smart too!"  
Tommy smiled."Dont worry, its OK!Im your friend you do know that dont you?"  
Faye grinned."Really?"  
"Yeah.Come on get out of this closet, the others will be wondering where I am."  
Faye let out a long sigh."well allright then."  
"Hey were going to the mall tomorrow!You can come if you want!"  
"Wow, thanks!"  
  
1:05pm the next day  
Faye walked into lunch that day listening to her walkman.Suddenly a boy called Peter bumped into her and she fell on top of him.Faye blushed.  
  
At Mall 5:15 pm  
Faye smiles at her friends."Hey guys, Peter asked me out!"  
Lil giggles."Thats great!Awww!Youve got a boyfriend!"  
FAye smiles."Kinda, I guess.Anyway, could you help me pick some nice clothes for tonight?"  
Angelica sighed."Yeah Ok little sis."  
  
8:00 pm  
Peter was really late for the date.Faye was beginning to get worried, so she went for a walk around the town.A few yards away she noticed a gravestone:  
PETER MORRISON  
2002-2013  
Died in a car crash  
Will always be remembered.  
Fayes head spun.Tears started to pour down her face.Rain beat against her back."No..."  
She crumpled to the ground.She couldnt believe it. Peter..dead?She was so sad.Without thinking she rose to her feet and started to run throughtthe  
blinding rain, not caring where she was going, just wanting to get away from it all.  
The next morning, Saturday, it all seemed like a horrible nightmare, and Faye hoped it was.But when she and Angelica went to put flowers on it,  
it was still there.  
Then they all went shopping for lovely flowers to put on Peters gravestone, and Faye spent all her pocket money, but that didnt really matter to her right now.  
All that mattered was Peter, she still couldnt forget him. Then just as they were about to leave the mall, she thougt she caught a glimpse of Peters smiling face  
in the shop window:a reflection.She turned around and couldnt see him, but that didnt matter.She knew he was still there, and always would be. 


End file.
